With the development of Flash technique, terminals or web pages generally employ Flash application programs as carriers of various software or games, wherein the Flash application program is constituted by application logics and media resources including independent Flash objects.
In prior art, when a user opens the Flash application program via a browser or a Flash player installed in the terminal, a server sends the medial resources along with the application logics to the terminal. When the terminal needs a Flash object in the operating of the Flash application program, it abstracts the Flash object from a local media resource via a corresponding application logic and displays the Flash object.
In the process of implementing the invention, the inventor found that there are at least the following problems in the prior art:
The terminal may not use every Flash object when operating the Flash application program. However, in prior art, the server sends all Flash objects to the terminal. As a result, on the one hand, network resources are wasted; and on the other hand, precious traffic of a user having limited network traffic is wasted.